


Forgotten

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Light Angst, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: When Diavolo is left alone, he has time with his thoughts. Too much time. (Based on chapter 46 hard mode)
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Forgotten

Diavolo wanted to have some time up in the human world, free to explore without Barbatos at his side. He enjoyed his company, truly he did, but he could be a stick in the mud. Any plans went awry when Satan showed up, pulling him into a game world without second thought. Everyone seemed to be there, taking part in some training exercise with the Sorcerer’s Society.

What fun it would be! He allowed himself to be captured, making sure to inform the butler of his whereabouts. It may take a day, a few at most. Barbatos could figure out from there Diavolo intended to spend an extra day or two having fun.

The water dripped steadily, hitting the growing puddle on the stone floor with a soft splash. From muffled voices he learned Lucifer got shrunk, being kept as a pet in a bottle. Much to Satan’s entertainment from the roaring laughter echoing above. He waited patiently, hearing the telltale bangs and crashes of a fight. Soon they would come to rescue him, too!

Minutes turned into hours. Voices went quiet. He stood by the bars of the cell, straining his ears. Had something gone wrong? It sounded like they were fine the last time he heard anything, though he couldn’t quite make out exact words. He frowned, finally sitting down on the floor. Cold, damp. It wouldn’t be much longer.

Hours turned into days. Diavolo’s powers were immense, but exiting alternative realities was beyond him in most cases. That’s were Barbatos came in, usually. Besides, reality altering games often malfunctioned during impromptu situations, his limited experience dictated. So, he waited. Someone had to come back at some point, right?

Diavolo stood, stretching aching limbs and rolling his shoulders. Sleeping on a cold stone floor wasn’t comfortable, neither was the silence. It left his mind clear to think.

Loneliness. An old friend to the prince, one pushed to the back of his thoughts. Always surrounded by people, it seemed far fetched for him to be lonely. And yet he felt it, plain as day. A need for something more. More than small talk and polite smiles. More than what he’d been given much of his long life.

He yearned for meaning. Meaningful connections lost to him growing up. Those he observed between others. Those he tried to create, but so often fell short. It was hard to trust, never knowing who simply wanted to know him for his title. Or to stab him in the back. In Lucifer and his brothers, he thought he finally found camaraderie.

While he may have excepted it from the younger brothers, caught up in their shenanigans, he never expected Lucifer to forget about him. Lucifer. Always reliable. Always so quick to defend his dreams. Always _there_. But not this time. Not as Diavolo waited, a heaviness hanging in his heart.

Busy, that’s all. They were busy. Something must have come up immediately after they left the game. Yes, that had to be it. ~~He~~ They wouldn’t forget him so easily without good reason. That’s what he kept telling himself. They would be back. _They would be back._ They wouldn’t leave him alone.

He didn’t want to be alone.


End file.
